FMA Drabbles
by Kalez Photography
Summary: Collection of Fullmetal Alchemist drabbles. All pairings. Including Yaoi, Yurri, and Het. Other details at ending author's note. Chapter 1: Ink; Pairing: Ed/Havoc. Rating: G Overall rating: T. May go up.
1. 1: EdHavoc 'Ink'

Title: Ink

Author: Kalez

Word count: 305

Pairing: Ed/Havoc, Havoc-centric

Rating: G-PG (mentions of doing the naughty. XD)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. (I'll come up with something creative later….)

XxXxX

When he had decided to start dating the Fullmetal Alchemist, he knew it was going to be a challenge. The 2nd Lt frowned at his reflection in the mirror. A man of 28 years with blond, hair and blue eyes thought of his partner sleeping in the other room, dead to the world. Dealing with prying comrades and commanding officers however were the least of his problems. His young lover had a difficult mission: returning his younger brother's body back to normal through means of the Philosophers Stone; which usually had the young boy up till the ungodly hours of the morning, writing away equations and circles that could help them in his goal. Along with his companions studying came the frequent yet random times where he would be fast asleep in his arms and have a burst of knowledge come to him, resulting in any means necessary to get up and write it down. (Including being kicked in very sensitive places with an auto-mail foot) To solve this problem, he had come up with what the both of them thought was a good idea at the time; keeping a pen and a pad of paper underneath the pillow to avoid conflicts at one o'clock in the morning when Edward's brain was struck by the light of knowledge. This worked for a while until one day; Havoc had woken to a sticky feeling on his face, black spots all over the pillow and an embarrassed Ed; also covered in black spots; holding a broken pen out for him to see( and the cutest blush, but he fought the erg for now)

Now here he stood in his bathroom, glaring smugly into the mirror at the black ink spots in his hair, on his face, and on the undershirt that he would have usually worn underneath his uniform.

Ed was lucky he had gotten top last night.

XxXxX

Ahhh..... It feels good to write again!

This little drabble came from the very helpful FMA Pairing Machine. Anyway, this now a project between me and my friend(my username will change again....) So I'm "Kalez" and my friend will be dubbed "Death"( because that's her Chat name on Gmail)

As for news on my other story, that can be found on my profile.

......I hope I'm not bricked for writing yaoi......

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	2. 2:EdWin 'Frustrations' revised

After a long, day; Winry Rockbell had had enough. She slammed her wrench down on her work table and grumbled to Garfield that she was going out to lunch. She was sick of working on the old, snobby lady's order. The lady had nine cats and kept calling every hour wanting to know what was taking so long to build her new arm. (al would die from happiness)She left to go find her boyfriend so he could take her out.

Two years ago, the Elric's had returned home; Al out of the armor and Ed still with Automail but with such a smile on his face that people would have believed he was the happiest person alive. Two months later, they had all moved to the large apartment above Winry's automail shop in Rush Valley and Edward and Winry had "hooked up". One year and eight months later, despite all the fighting and random trips to the East or to Central, they were still happily together. (The betting pool at HQ was about to overflow with all the bets made on weather they would kill one another or get married.)

After finding Edward walking around the small market near the station, he had eagerly agreed to the idea of lunch out with her (especially after seeing the look in her that had said 'agree-or-I'll-kill-you'). They had headed off to find a place to relax and eat in peace. However, peace does last long. When they finally found a suitable place, shortly after getting their orders taken, the kitchen decided that today would be the day that it would catch fire after one of the dumb-asses had accidentally sprayed the frying pan with oil that had been replaced with gasoline instead of olive oil as a practicle joke.

After the fire had been put out and the kitchen more or less put back together (Thanks to Ed's alchemy) the couple had left for home, hungry and in an uncomfortable silence. Upon arriving to the cozy flat,Winry stomped up the steps to her bedroom and Ed walked into the kitchen to find Al's neat scrawl on a sheet of paper stating that he had gone out to the outskirts of the city with Paninya who had reportedly found a small litter of kittens.

While in the kitchen, Ed had time to contemplate the mood his girlfriend was in as he made sandwiches for the both of them. Something had obviously been stressing her out and he was determined to get her back in high spirits. Placing his concoctions on the plates, he ascended the stairs. When he reached the door to their bedroom he saw that it was slightly open and that Winry was laying on her bed looking out the window, her back to him. He breathed deeply once in order to ready himself; he then pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the room.

Winry rolled over at the sound of his entrance and watched as he walked casually to the bedside table and placed two plates, food neatly placed, on the table. Then he turned and walked to the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed and placing his fists on his hip and staring so intensively at her, she felt as though he was trying to drill what was wrong out of her with his golden orbs.

Suddenly he sighed dramatically and flung himself unceremoniously and without warning on to the bed to lie alongside Winry, scaring her out of her thoughts by his sudden movement. He looked at her with a comically serious face before stating loudly,

"Please! I unwillingly give myself to you as a way to vent all your frustrations sexually! But first, I must ask you to please be gentle, for my virgin mind and body may not be able to recover after your treatment!" He ended with his eyes clenched tightly shut and his body scrunching up, as if expecting a harsh blow.

After a moment, he opened one eye at her to see that she was giving him an incredulous look, her slender eyebrows disappearing into her blond bangs. As he opened both eyes and relaxed his body, he was pleased to see her features slowly melted into amusement.

"You didn't really think that would help get you laid did you?"

"No, but it was worth a shot." He grinned, which melted into happiness as she curled her body to his and kissed him on the cheek as she began to tell him about her day.

**AN:**

**I PROMISE there is more on the way! This has not been dropped! I had one written and I accidentally misplaced it. That will be up as soon as I find it. 3 others are in the works!**

**I would like to apologize to all of my reviewers. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I promise every, single one of you will get a response. I have just been so busy!!**


End file.
